


Undercover

by decertatio



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, More Smooching, also mccree is there, gabriel is considerate and caring as usual, gender neutral npc just because, i have no idea where i picked up anxiety!jack but he just is now i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decertatio/pseuds/decertatio
Summary: Gabriel goofed and now Jack is his plus-one.





	Undercover

The Strike Commander worried consistently when Gabriel was off on a mission.  Since assuming his new role, he found himself less on the field and more behind a desk.  Prior to his assignment, Jack clung to his beanie-clad friend as one of the few whose company he could completely relax in.  It helped he was also one of the even fewer people he could commiserate with about the ongoing aches and pains from their shared SEP experiences.

They always made a day of it when Gabriel came back, safe and sound, and while  Jack’s new role prevented him from being too laissez-faire with his time, he relished the brief respite from the barrage of meetings, tribunals, reports and so on despite it all.  Gabriel knew this, and made a hard and fast rule of “no talking shop” the moment they stepped off grounds of the Overwatch HQ, instead indulging in nostalgia, hopes and doubts, intimate things in general that they couldn’t quite externalise while on the job.

It was something Jack always looked forward to at comparatively regular intervals, and he assumed Gabriel regarded their time just as precious.  Because of this, when Gabriel postponed their regular date, Jack figured something was up.

It got to the point that Jack was filled with frustration that he couldn’t find his friend anywhere for the last few weeks or so. He had to pull rank on some poor analyst so he could pry into why his friend was gone for so long.  Before he could even walk the full length of the corridor to the mission log room and investigate why, a firm grip on his arm stopped him.

“Was that really necessary, Jack?”

A scowl formed on his features well before he turned to look him; he knew that voice anywhere.

“I was getting worried.”

“Intimidating Ms. Arroyo is not the action of a worried man.”

Jack growled, gesturing for Gabriel to join him in the room for privacy.

“You’ve been gone for so long, and any information on why - I kept getting blocked left, right and centre.” He started, as soon the door closed behind them.

“So that’s why Arroyo’s been avoiding _me_.  If you’re that concerned for my timetable, you know being Blackwatch means--.”

“I know, I know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s virtually unpredictable.  Did you just get back?”

Gabriel looked away, a knuckle brushing his beard. “Yeah, this morning.  Had to debrief, and do some prep work for the next excursion out.”

“Oh.”

They stood in silence, leaning on opposite walls.  A brief but awkward moment went by, and Gabriel coughed uncomfortably.

“So, was that all?”

“No.” Jack said.  “I really…” he trailed off, unsure how to continue.  The dark-clad man gave him a bemused look as the silence dragged on, before breaking into a small grin.

“Evidently, you have some free time on your hands, so if you want to hang out somewhere for a short while, I can do that right now.”

“Oh.  Good.”  Jack replied curtly.

Gabriel’s brows furrowed even more at his friend. “Why are you being so verbally constipated? You missed me, right?”

Jack growled, followed by an exasperated sigh.  “Yes.  Yes I did.  I’ve just been really tense and -- I don’t know if you.. I really need that time away from work, okay?”

His friend’s expression softened as he pushed off the wall, his two hands gently placing themselves on either of Jack’s  shoulders, massaging small, soft circles.  “Hey-hey-hey.  Okay.  I get you.  But you gotta be a little more patient with me.  And… I know I’ve been a little lax in keeping up with you.  We’ll make it up for it now, is that alright?”

The blond nodded, not even knowing he had been holding himself so tensely and relaxed into the touch as his shoulders slumped.  Gabriel’s arm wrapped itself around the man, leading them off the grounds.

“Besides… I kinda need to talk ops with you.”

“Better tell me now, we’re pretty close to the gates.”

“I’d rather you were sitting down for it.”

Jack paused and narrowed a look at Gabriel.  “What?”

The dark-clad man urged him onwards, resuming their walk to their usual spot. “Trust me, we need to talk about it in a sitting-down fashion.”

 

* * *

 

They found themselves in one of those cafe-bookshops.  It was relatively quiet, and shared its entrance with only the back entrances and delivery zones for the more populated street on the other side.  It had a second level but they always opted the small nook underneath the stairs, hidden behind the napkin and utensil dispenser.

At this time of day, the only other patrons of the cafe were a mother and her sleeping toddlers, tucked away in a pram.  So the two found some relative peace and quiet while they talked their free time away.

Jack took his usual seat, right under the turn of the stairs, and Gabriel opposite him.  They’d ordered under Gabriel’s name, and waited for their respective coffees.

“So, what was it that you needed to tell me?” Jack started.

It was Gabriel’s turn to be tense, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  He started to speak a few times, but cutting off before he could really say anything.  The barista called out his name, startling him out of his verbal frustration.  Jack gestured for him to stay seated, opting instead to get their order.  As he returned, he quirked his eyebrow upwards at his friend.

“Got your shit together now, Gabe?”

He threw a look at Jack before finally continuing.  “Okay, so as you might’ve guessed, I’ve been running a pretty long op for a while now.”

Jack nodded, as he distributed the utensils, and arranging their food in front of them.

“Alright, so…”

Gabriel went into some context, perhaps to ease both of them into the inevitable thing that he apparently needed to sit down for. The operation involved a few key clients Jack was aware of, and had to do with some corporate espionage.  While Gabriel was spearheading the operation, the one doing most of the groundwork was McCree.  However, due to it intricately involving several public figures, the Blackwatch commander had to step in - undercover - as a buffer for McCree.

Over the last few weeks in particular, he’d attempted to keep a low profile while the cowboy did his work.  Unfortunately, Gabriel’s presence had caught the attention of the particularly flirtatious CEO of Lamprey Software.  At that, Jack snorted loudly.

“You… the CEO?  Well, I can’t fault them.  You can be pretty smooth when you want to be, Gabe.”

Frowning, the man retorted, “Man, I get keeping my cover, but they’ve been _damn_ persistent, _una cachondo_ _cabrón_ _._ ”  

He shared Jack’s laughter before Gabriel’s features faded back into a serious expression.

“Which is why when I tell you this, I want you to completely understand what I’m asking you.”

“Okay.”  Jack’s smile lingered as he put down his drink, waiting for the question.  He thought it better to not be mid-sip as Gabriel continued.

“I told Linley that I already had a partner.”

“Fair enough.”

“I told them it was _you_.”

The relative quiet in the cafe was broken by boisterous laughter from Jack, punctuating each breath with a healthy slap to his thigh, even reaching across and playfully hitting Gabriel.

“Did that stop them, or are you still getting naughty sexts at night?”

Gabriel’s expression didn’t change, continuing gravely, “Jack.  The target invited me to a charity gala.  Linley will be there, expecting my plus-one.”

Jack’s mirthful smile faded, “Oh.  So you…”

“Yeah.  So I’m asking you.  Be my plus-one?”

“Reyes!”

The Blackwatch commander threw his hands up in surrender, “I know! I know! I fucked up, god knows, _metí_ _la pata! No sé-- no sé..._ ” Gabriel leaned back in his seat, giving his friend a defeated look.  “I’m sorry.”

Jack leaned forward, elbows on his thighs, his fingers massaging his temples.  Gabriel also leant forward, hands folded between his knees while earnestly looking at Jack’s face, waiting for his  response.

A moment passed before Jack spoke again.

“I have a lot of work I need to get through.  If there’s a reason I can’t go on field work anymore, it’s because of the sheer amount of micromanaging I have to do for people whose job _is_ field work.  I can’t just…”

“I know--!”

Jack hissed, “Let me finish.  If I can get approval, maybe - _maybe_ I can spare a night.  But I cannot get involved any more than that.  In case you forgot, _I’m a public figure now._ ”

Gabriel earnest gaze shifted into a sheepish grin. “Well… Everyone above us, short of Petras already okayed on it, and can redistribute a lot of the resource management--”

“You mean you _went over my head--?!_ ”

“No! _No_ . Never that.”  His beanie-clad friend shook his head.  “I respect you, Jack.  But an op this big, this long, you don’t think the brass had eyes on it? They know I fucked up.  More importantly they know _how_.  I just wanted you to hear it from me before they started--.”

As if on queue, a familiar buzz in Jack’s pocket indicated he had a message.

“...well.”  He finished lamely.

True enough, the message said that Jack had a call to return as soon as he got back to his office.

“So… are you going to...?” Gabriel asked, his earnest expression returning.

Jack sighed at no one in particular, pocketing his comms.  “It’s not like I have a choice, do I?” He started to clean up the plates and utensils, holding his half finished coffee in the other hand.

Gabriel seemed unhappy with the answer, but thought to let it go.  They exited the cafe-bookstore in some modicum of silence, occasionally piping up to comment on what needed to be planned or done to make sure it all went smoothly.  Eventually they parted ways in the corridors of the HQ, Jack dreading the conversation he had waiting for him back in his office with the Operations Executive Board.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of his days leading up to the event were spent with intense briefing.  

Some details that Gabriel didn't manage to mention at the beginning had Jack wishing he could back out last minute.  While there was no need for aliases, the Operations Execs wanted to emphasise Jack’s presence as not only part of the operation, but also as a token gesture on Overwatch’s part - particularly as there would be press attending as well.  This gave him no end of anxiety, and though there were backup plans in place, it did not lessen his worries, much less the visceral reaction he was currently having.

Gabriel managed to strong arm the smaller decisions into his control, such as allowing him to drive a nondescript black car to the event, instead of the lavish limousine that was planned.  Small quality of life decisions that he would use to ease Jack’s anxieties.  They pulled over on the way to the party, so that Gabriel could attend to his pale, sweating friend.

“You’re gonna be okay.” He repeated over and over to Jack.  His hands hovered for a moment, before getting a tightly controlled nod from the blond.  Gabriel enveloped Jack’s hands in his own, softly stroking his thumb across the man’s knuckles.

Clicking and buzzing interrupted him, and Gabriel removed Jack’s earpiece for him, briefly turning away to hiss a ‘shut up’ to the incredulous voice on the other end of his own.

“For what it's worth, I am really sorry.”

Jack's managed to control his breathing enough to reply, “You better be.”

“I'll buy you a metric fuckton of gourmet burgers - or even make you a fancy new sweater made out of llama ass.”

“No to both.  Just, once we’re done, you _never_ make me do this ever again.”

“Cross my heart.” Gabriel added a gesture.

“Drive on.  Let’s get it over and done with.”

As Jack eased into his public persona, Gabriel eventually navigated them to the venue.  It was a short drive from their hotel, and so Jack got a good view from their window, but up close was another experience altogether.

They were in a remote island amongst the archipelago in Spain, and one of the many luxury villas was hired out for the event.  It kept a lot of its historic flair, earning a moment of starry eyed gazing from Jack, while incorporating modern technology for both convenience and extravagance.

From the brief, Jack recalled that the event was a charity gala amongst the top leading technology giants, and Overwatch’s presence was primarily to save face with some of the declining opinion on the organisation.  Because of this, Jack needed to be a positive reinforcement for the companies within to maintain their investment in Overwatch - _on top_ of the cover of being the romantic partner of Gabriel.  A quiet part of him was glad that it was friend, and not some stranger like, say Liao or even McCree.

The car came to a halt, and Jack was the first to exit, inhaling the fresh air, thankful to leave the stifling space of the car.  Gabriel quickly rounded the vehicle, nonchalantly tossing the keys to the valet.

Jack felt a hand wrap around the bend of his arm, looking to see Gabriel had settled into the role of Jack’s partner.

“Ready, plus-one?”

He took a moment to appreciate how well Gabriel cleaned up, and though not a new sight, a rare one to see him dressed in formal black tie.  His hand idly adjusted the bow tie, only mildly askew on Gabriel’s neck.

Jack gave a small smile and replied,“As ever.  Lead on.”

They walked the length of the entrance and further, surrendering their coats along the way before finding their way to the assigned hall.  It was large and had high ceilings, the interior largely clashing with the more rustic facade.  Several lights shone across the room, lighting the stage, and keeping the rest of the hall dim for the most part.

Gabriel signed them into a register, leaving Jack to walk a little ahead to take in the location.  Eventually, Gabriel found his way to Jack, who had lulled into a pensive state.  An arm was offered and Jack automatically wrapped his own around it, as Gabe lead them further in, towards their assigned seating.

“You know, I never got to ask.”

“Yes?”

“Why me?”

Gabriel raised his brows. “You, what?”

“Why did you tell Linley that it was me?”  He rephrased, leveling his eyes on Gabriel's expression.

The dark haired man opened his mouth, trying to form a cohesive sentence, but struggled.  He eventually found the words but was cut short, right before they got to their seats.

“Gabriel!”  A voice sounded from behind them.

_Click, buzz_. “Heads up, that’s Linley.” The voice from their earpiece notified.

Jack turned around, curious to see what they looked like.  The person had pointed features, most prominently the aquiline nose atop their cheery grin.  Black eyes sparkled at his partner, long arms gesturing at Gabriel.  They were dressed luxuriously, a bright blue ensemble, trimmed with black.  

“Julius.”

Gabriel took Linley’s arm in polite greeting, but Jack noted the prolonged moment their hand lingered, curled around his partner’s forearm.  Jack took this as a cue to offer his own.

“Ahh, of course.  The dashing Jack Morrison.  I am _delighted_ to finally meet you.”

He summoned the most pleasant grin.  “Of course.  Mr. Linley, a pleasure to meet you too.”

Julius chuckled, taking Jack's hand in their two, one squeezing firmly, the other holding his arm in place. “Please, Julius will do.  The only ones who call me that are people I pay.” He received two pats on his arm before being let go, Julius’ amused laughter at their own joke, Jack attempted to share in his mirth.

“Gabriel speaks very highly of you, but I suppose he _has_ to after all.” Julius waggled their eyebrows, earning Jack’s averted gaze and rather stiff chuckling from Gabriel.  

“Anyway, people to meet! I'll catch up with you shortly, Gabriel.  You too, Jack!”  They waved happily as they gradually disappeared into the crowd.

“Well.  That went okay.” Gabriel managed to comment.

Jack sighed.  “Please let this night be over.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night continued in a quieter vein, seeing next to nothing of the Lamprey CEO except for the occasional glimpse of them bouncing between guests.  Jack himself was busied by the other attendees as well, a few reporters asking simple questions, a few curveballs averted by the convenient, discreet earpiece he had.  

Eventually he found a momentum to all his meet and greets,  almost entirely forgetting about Gabriel who had opted to stay near the table, where food and drink were being steadily supplied.  

Finally reaching a pause between greeters, Jack made his way back to Gabriel, before finding him in conversation with the elusive Lamprey CEO while at their seat.  He slowly approached at first, discreetly tapping into his earpiece.

“Should I wait?”Jack whispered.

_Click, buzz_ .  “No need.  Linley needling Gabe about his lovelife - well, _your_ love life.  Should probably interrupt.”

Jack quickened his pace, before naturally slowing when he caught both their glances.  Gabriel threw him an appreciative smile.

“There we are.  He’s a hard man to keep close, isn't he, Gabriel?”

“More than you know.” The dark haired man replied.  In one fluid motion, both Gabriel and Jack reached for each other with one hand, with Jack leaning over and giving a quick kiss on the cheek.  He noted the scent of a sweet dessert wine lingering near Gabriel's mouth.

“Adorable.” Julius commented.  “How long has this been going on?” They gestured at them.

Jack answered, “Three months, two weeks, five days.”

“And thirteen hours, give or take.” Gabriel added.  

The Lamprey CEO laughed, “Down to the hour! Delightful.  You know, Jack,” They turned their attention to the blond, “Gabriel tells me you were hesitant to attend tonight, at first. I'm glad you decided against yourself!”

Mocking a sheepish grin, Jack replied, “Well, Gabriel is important to me, as much if not a bit more than Overwatch.  So, I decided for his sake.” Gabriel squeezed his hand in appreciation.

“Well, if you ever need any help alleviating tonight's worries, don't hesitate to ask me.  I have pull with the organisers,” Julius waggled their brows, and oh, Jack is starting to fixate his annoyance at it, “I can get you two a room away, if need be.”

At this point, Jack couldn't help it, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh! Nothing malicious, I assure you.” Long fingered hands gestured softly at them.  “Gabriel is getting frustrated too, you know. Might be good to _seal the deal,_ finally _._ ”  

Gabriel’s fingers, intertwined with Jack’s, tightly squeezed before he sat up straight., levelling a cold stare at the person.  “Julius, come on now.  That’s too far.  You make me sound like an animal in heat.”

Julius shrugged before continuing, “The offer is there. Besides, if there’s any heat here, I really don’t feel it.”  His black eyes glinted at them in the dim light, before he gave a curt nod and leaving them, returning to his own table.

Gabriel’s hand never left Jack’s, who he only now noticed had been gripping tightly that his knuckles were white.  His grip loosened, as soon as the Lamprey CEO left, and Jack immediately tapped into his earpiece.

“We’ve been made?” He whispered anxiously.

There was a silence before the familiar sound clicked in. “Uncertain.  McCree is almost to the  package, but there’s some activity on their secure channels.  Stand-by.”

The Blackwatch commander grunted his acknowledgement, before letting go of Jack’s hand.  Jack took a seat next to Gabriel, waiting for the officer’s voice to return.  Taking the silence as an opportunity, he decided to repeat the question from earlier.

Gabriel furrowed his brows, “Right now? Really?”

“I’m curious, and mostly confused.”

The dark-haired man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing, “Because… I couldn’t imagine anyo--.”

_Click-buzz._ “McCree’s burned.  He’s got hands on the package but needs to redistribute it.  I can redirect it to a closed cloud-storage access near you, but you’ll need to physically move it from there.”

Gabriel’s countenance shifted subtly as he leaned forward, immediately dropping their  conversation much to Jack’s disappointment.

“Location?”

“Go back towards the Coat Room, next to it is a maintenance closet, inside a console with access.  It’s clean.  I’ll talk you through it.”

The Strike Commander stood up, maintaining his cool, charming smile as if he was just going out for a walk.  He offered his arm to Gabriel, who mirrored his expression, taking it enthusiastically.  They cut through the thick crowd at a casual pace, before quickening as soon as they reached the exit.  At this point, Gabriel let go of Jack’s arm, his hand sliding down to instead hold onto his wrist.

“I’m assuming you have something on you to help.”

“I do.”

They neared the coat room, and Jack had already started eyeing the closet in question.  It was a narrow doorway, and he’d hoped it belied a larger space.  Gabriel went towards the coat checker, who looked up at his approach where they exchanged a few tokens before returning, coat in hand.

The Blackwatch commander gave a cursory glance up and down the hallway, before shoving a black card against the handle-less door.  A click sounded, the door gently swinging inwards.  Jack immediately entered the room, followed quickly by Gabriel.

The maintenance closet did not, in fact, have much by way of space, enough for a single closet, and a small foldable desk and chair - that was it.  As soon as Gabriel spotted the console, he immediately went to work, dragging his chair closer as he started tapping away at the interface.

“Keep an eye out.”

Jack nodded, leaving the door ajar so he could peek outside.  While he kept his eye trained on the outside, he heard Gabriel muttering.  At first he thought he was talking to the handler, but noticed that he wasn’t giving any pause for reply and realised that he had been talking to himself.  He pried his eyes away for a brief moment, stealing a look at Gabe’s intense focus as his fingers danced madly across the console interface.

He found himself mildly entranced, however Gabriel noticed his gaze and furrowed his brows further and gesturing sharply at the door.  Jack gave an apologetic grimace before turning around in time to see a familiar figure approaching.

As if on queue, the voice buzzed in their ear, “Linley incoming.  They’re looking for you.  Get out now.”

“A bit longer!” Gabriel hissed.

“No time!” Jack said, before quickly shutting the door and tossing himself at Gabriel.  The man was surprised, but refused to move his hands away from the console, tapping even more furiously. Jack sighed his name frustratedly, his hands moving quickly across the man’s form while he was distracted.  

They both heard voices outside, Linley’s harmonic tones, inquisitive and the coat checker replying frankly, before the footsteps started again, this time nearing their door.

It took a while for Gabriel to realise what Jack was doing at the sound of buttons popping, when he finally focused on his own dishevelled appearance, tie and top buttons undone, shirt untucked.  Jack’s appearance mirrored his own, albeit shirt all the way open which was what the initial button-popping sound probably came from.  Gabriel was momentarily frozen at the sight of faint chest hair, illuminated by the console.  The sight was amplified by the scent of Jack’s cologne, which had long dissipated over the night, return in full strength by his closeness.

As one final piece of their ruse, Jack turned off the screen, moving it askew as he pushed Gabriel further onto the desk, placing himself firmly between his legs.  The door creaked open, the warm light from the hallway spilling in, just in time for Gabriel to finally give in to the performance, his lips crashing into Jack’s, taking the man by surprise, eliciting a pleased moan.

“Oh!”

Jack had been midway in opening his trousers, focused on getting their appearance _just right_ , and Gabriel had been enthusiastically following his lead, so both their flushed appearances to Linley hopefully sold their little gambit.

“I apologise, Reyes, Morrison,” A wide, cheshire grin spread across the CEO’s features.  “There _are_ more suitable places I could suggest but,” _That goddamn eyebrow waggle_ “I suppose I won’t interrupt any further.”

“Julius, please actually leave!” Gabriel breathed, thick with annoyance.

They put their hands up in mock-surrender, retreating to the hallway, the smile plastered on their face before closing the door.

Both Jack and Gabriel held their breath, waiting for their footsteps to recede into the dull hubbub of the ambient noise.  As both sighed in relief, Gabriel threw his head back, leaning on his arms while Jack leaned his entire weight into Gabriel’s, his head in the nook between his neck and shoulder.  He smells nice, he thought, idly nuzzling in more.

“...Jack?”

“Yeah?” came his muffled voice.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”  Jack pulled back a short distance, his chest still pressed against Gabriel’s.  While they found themselve in this position pretty suddenly, their bodies being in such an intimate position, felt so comforting for him.  He could almost feel Gabriel’s heart beat, matching his own racing pulse.

For a very long few minutes, they stayed like that.  Jack idly caressing Gabriel’s sides, while Gabriel’s own hands traveled Jack’s chest, fingers feeling the short blond hairs scattered across it.  The blond focused his gaze on Gabriel’s face, who seemed enamored with his bare chest.

“I missed you.  A lot.”  Jack said earnestly.

“Me too.”

“I’m glad we got to do this together.  I really am.  I just--.”

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else, was my answer.”  Gabriel cut in.  

Jack’s eyebrows twitched upwards in surprise, before settling into a confused expression.  “What do you mean?”

“On instinct, when Linley kept prodding.  You were the first name out of my mouth because it’s… the first thing that came to mind.”

“Oh.”  Gabriel saw disappointment ghost across Jack’s features, and as soon as he started to move away, he caught his shoulders, snapping his blue gaze back at him.

“Jack, goddamnit.  I like you.  I like you… _so much._ ”  He sighed, a short spanish curse dotting his exasperation, as his hands moved to hold the man’s hands.  “I think about you.  A lot.  Even when I’m away, when I’m not supposed to be thinking about anything else.  Yours is the first and last face I see when I go to bed.”

“So…”

“ _So…_ ” Gabriel continued, his brown eyes squarely looking into Jack’s blues, “That’s why I couldn’t imagine anyone else.  Because you are all I ever want to imagine.”

Jack’s nonplussed features stilled, eyes searching Gabriel’s gaze for any sign of dishonesty.  Finding none, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  Processing the laughter mistakenly, Gabriel tossed his head backwards once more, closing his eyes and holding in an aggravated sigh, before levelling a heavy stare at Jack.  The Strike Commander’s grin shrank into a small smile, before apologising.

“Just… damn, Gabe.”

“I’m being serious.”

“I know.”

“Jack, fuck, I’m--”

“Let me show you how serious I am.”

Gabriel’s frown was soon enveloped in a chaste kiss from Jack.  A moment in, he took in the man’s scent, noting all the layers; the faint aftershave, the dessert wine that clung to his beard, his breath and the cake he’d been picking away at during dinner.  All the while, his hands returned to Gabriel’s body, pressing firmly to feel all his curves, his firmness under the thin material of his shirt.

The dark-haired man returned in kind, his hands hesitantly pressing under Jack’s shoulderblades, his fingertips feeling, delighting the way it flexed under his skin as Jack wrapped himself more around Gabriel.  Jack’s own musk was intoxicating to Gabriel; the salty sweat that permeated the scent of cologne, the taste of whatever vintage red they’d served, the savoury canapes that Jack ate upon offer.

He soon deepened the kiss, a gentle tongue brushing across Jack’s lips, who widened his mouth and took him in.  The gesture elicited moaning from both men, as they shifted as close as they could to each other, grinding wantonly as the heat of the exchange stirred both of their arousal.

_Click-buzz_.

“As much as I’m glad t’know my boss finally gettin’ it, I’d like a confirmation as to the package.”  McCree’s drawl cut in.

Interrupted, they pulled away in surprise, having just remembered that they still had their earpieces on.

“I-... I wasn’t listening in, I was just- … keeping an eye.. ear… out.”  Added the handler agitatedly.

They both swore under their breath, and Jack was glad Gabriel was the kind to regain composure relatively quickly.

“Confirmed. Package is to hand.”

There was an uncomfortable cough, before the handler continued, “Alright.  R-T-B when you can, and we’ll arrange a brush pass.  McCree’ll pick it up at the safehouse from there.”

“Then you can get th’ rest of it, boss.”  

“ _Jesse_.” Gabriel growled.

Faint chuckling could be heard before the cowboy’s comm clicked off.   

Jack, after readjusting his clothes, picked up their discarded jackets, the overcoat while Gabriel further instructed the handler and possible McCree.  The blond was primarily nervous over the revelation of their relationship shift, as he tuned out of the conversation.  He stood there, idly fiddling with the texture of Gabriel’s jacket, when he felt his hand on his arm.

“We’re good to go now, Jack.”  Gabriel stood, furrowed brows and frown still on his face from dealing with a persistent McCree.

He took his earpiece off this time, and gestured for Gabriel too.

“I just wanted to make it clear.  I … I like you too, Gabe.”

Immediately, the man’s features softened, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.

_Click-buzz._ Faintly, from the earpiece in his hand, “ _Geddit, boss_!”

In unison, they both growled “ _McCree.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The post that inspired this was one about plots that had to do with "we have to pretend we're together, now we are, oops".
> 
> The mexican-spanish that appeared is basically "I fucked up! I don't know, I don't know."
> 
> I don't know how much more Reaper76/Morreyeson?? (I honestly didn't know that was a ship name) fluff I have in me, but we'll see. Maybe I can eventually write them doin' the do finally, one day [shrug emoji]. One day.
> 
> McCree is on their channel because the handler started hearing them getting real with their emotions and panicked at Jesse for help.


End file.
